Please…… Accept Me
by ryeocloud
Summary: Wookie tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan cinta Yesung walau dia sudah ditolak berkali-kali. Akankan Yesung luluh dengan kegigihan Wookie?. YeWook couple, slight KyuMin


**Please… Accept Me**

**Cast :: Ryeowook (yeoja), Yesung (namja)**

**Pairing :: YeWook,, slight :: KyuMin**

**Genre :: Romance**

**Rated :: T**

**Warning :: Banyaknya kesalahan dalam penulisan dan tidak sesuai EYD, serta alur cerita yang terasa garing.**

**Disclaimer :: Yesung itu milik Wookie,, Wookie milik Yesung.. And.. Mereka berdua adalah milik author.. Fufufufufu #senyum evil**

**Summary :: Wookie tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan cinta Yesung walau dia sudah ditolak berkali-kali. Akankan Yesung luluh dengan kegigihan Wookie ?**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku selalu menyukaimu !", kata Wookie sambil menyodorkan sekotak kue kering buatannya pada namja di depannya.

Tangannya terlihat gemetaran saat memberikan kue kering tersebut. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan rona merah yang menutupi wajahnya hingga sampai ke telinga.

Namja tampan berkepala besar di depannya yang bernama Yesung hanya memandang datar ke arah Wookie. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kue kering yang disodorkan Wookie padanya.

"Maaf kamu siapa ?", kata Yesung dengan wajah super datar. Di masukkan kedua tangannya yang kecil ke dalam saku celana.

DUGGG

Badan Wookie seakan tertimpa batu besar begitu Yesung berkata demikian. Bagaimana Yesung tidak tahu Wookie itu siapa, padahal mereka sudah setahun sekelas.

Hati Wookie hancur berkeping-keping seketika itu juga. Namun ia tidak mau menyerah karena sudah setahun Wookie menyukai Yesung dan ia berniat menyatakan perasaannya walau apapun yang terjadi.

"Se..setidaknya kamu terima kue butanku", kata Wookie dengan suara gemetaran. Kue kering buatannya makin disodorkan pada Yesung. Dan tubuhnya makin gemetaran karena takut ditolak kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima pemberian orang yang tidak ku kenal", jawab Yesung yang lagi-lagi sedingin es. Yesung lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Wookie sendirian.

Wookie hanya bisa berdiri dengan tubuh gemetaran menahan tangis. Tangannya mencengkram erat kotak kue buatannya.

Lalu setelah dirasa tidak mampu lagi menahan tangis, Wookie langsung berlari ke dalam kelas. Ia ingin melampiaskan kesedihannya pada sahabatnya, Sungmin.

"Sungminnnnnn…. Huweeeeee", isak Wookie yang langsung berhamburan ke dalam pelukan Sungmin begitu ia tiba di kelas.

"Waeyo Wookie ?", Tanya Sungmin heran. Sungmin lalu membalas pelukan Wookie dan mengelus pelan punggung Wookie, mencoba untuk menenangkan yeoja imut itu.

"Yesung menolakku. Hiks. Bahkan ia tidak mau menyentuh kue buatanku yang sudah susah payah ku buat semalam. Hiks. Dia benar-benar jahat. Hiks", kata Wookie sambil sesunggukkan. Lalu ia duduk di bangku sebelah Sungmin.

"Kan sudah ku bilang padamu Wookie. Yesung itu memang namja sadis. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak SMP. Banyak yeoja yang dibuat menangis olehnya. Lagian apa bagusnya sih namja itu", kata Sungmin sambil mengelap air mata dari wajah Wookie dengan saputangannya.

"Ugh.. Yesung itu.. Yesung itu..", jawab Wookie sambil memandang Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Sungmin menunggu jawaban Wookie sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Dia itu pangeran tampan yang pernah aku temui. Senyumannya membuatku terbang melayang ke udara. Matanya seakan mampu menghipnotisku.. Kyaaaa… Membayangkan wajahnya saja aku bisa meleleh", jawab Wookie malu-malu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tak lupa digoyang-goyankan tubuhnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar jawaban Wookie sweatdrop seketika. Ia heran mengapa otak sahabatnya bisa error kalau berbicara tentang Yesung.

"Arrgghhh.. Apa bagusnya sih Yesung itu. Awas saja kau Yesung. Kau telah membuat Wookie menjadi seperti ini", kata Sungmin kesal sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. Tak lupa aura hitam di belakangnya yang sudah berkobar-kobar.

"Sabar chagi. Sabar… Yesung itu juga sahabatku", kata Kyuhyun, namjachingu Sungmin yang mencoba menenangkan Sungmin dari kemarahannya. Ia sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan dua orang yeoja yang tengah bercurhat ria dari bangku di belakang Sungmin.

"Cinta sih cinta. Tapi lihat dulu siapa orangnya. Sudahlah lupakan saja si Yesung itu", teriak Sungmin penuh amarah pada Wookie.

Kyuhun yang dicuekin oleh Sungmin hanya bisa menangis frustasi atas kekejaman yeojachingunya.

"Tidak Mau ! Pokoknya aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Yesung. Akan ku buat Yesung berpaling dariku", kata Wookie penuh semangat. Dikepalkan kedua tangannya dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar.

Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Wookie itu anak yang keras kepala. Kalau sudah bertekad pasti akan dilakukannya sampai tuntas.

.

.

Besoknya Wookie menunggu Yesung di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia sudah siap dengan sekotak cookies buatannya.

"Yesungggg !", teriak Wookie penuh semangat.

Wookie melambai-lambaikan tangannya bermaksud memanggil Yesung yang berjalan tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri. Yesung yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menengok ke arah sumber suara.

Wookie langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Yesung.

"Umm.. Aku Kim Ryeowook, teman sekelasmu", kata Wookie ceria sambil menenteng bungkusan berisi sekotak cookies buatannya.

"Lalu ?", Tanya Yesung dingin dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat ke atas.

"Karena kamu sudah tahu siapa aku maka kamu bisa menerima cookies buatanku kan?", tanya Wookie penuh harap. Di sodorkan sekotak cookies ke arah Yesung. Tak lupa dipasang senyuman super manis miliknya.

"Aku tidak bisa memakan makanan sembarangan. Aku tidak tahu dalam cookies mu itu ada racunnya apa tidak", kata Yesung sadis dengan menatap kotak cookies dan Wookie secara bergantian.

KREKKK… PRANGGGG

Lagi-lagi terdengar hati Wookie yang hancur berkeping-keping begitu mendengar perkataan kejam Yesung.

Namun kali ini dia tidak menangis. Ia sudah bertekad apa pun yang dilakukan Yesung padanya ia tidak akan menangis. Ia akan terus mencoba membuat Yesung berpaling padanya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah Kim Yesung", kata Wookie sambil tersenyum lirih.

Besok dan besoknya lagi ia melalukan hal yang sama, yaitu menyatakan cintanya pada Yesung sambil memberikan sekotak kue kering buatannya dan hasilnya tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

"Yesungie… Aku suka padamu, jadilah pacarku", kata Wookie pada Yesung tepat seminggu ketika Wookie pertama kali menyatakan cintanya pada Yesung.

Yesung yang baru ke luar dari toilet langsung kaget begitu melihat Wookie menyatakan cintanya. Pasalnya Wookie kini tengah berdiri tepat di depan toilet pria.

"Cih.. Kau lagi. Kenapa tidak pernah bosan sih. Aku kan sudah menolak mu berkali-kali", desis Yesung sebal.

Wookie yang dimarahin sama Yesung bukannya terlihat sedih malah tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa kamu malah senang heh?", Tanya Yesung heran sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hihihihihi.. Itu karena baru kali ini kamu marah-marah padaku, padahal sebelumnya kamu selalu dingin dan menganggap aku tidak ada", kata Wookie sambil cekikikan.

"Dasar yeoja aneh", kata Yesung yang langsung melenggang pergi.

Wookie yang melihat Yesung pergi meninggalkannya langsung menyusul Yesung.

"Jadi jawabannya?", Tanya Wookie penuh harap. Di miringkan kepalanya dan di tatap Yesung dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sangat imut.

Namun sayangnya Yesung tidak melihat tingkah imut Wookie karena pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan.

"Jawabannya tetap TIDAK", kata Yesung yang penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Huh", keluh Wookie. Di'pout'kan bibir mungilnya sambil berjalan di belakang Yesung.

-Skip Time-

KRINGGGGGG

Bel istirahat berdering sangat keras ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Para murid langsung berhamburan ke luar kelas.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana hasilnya setelah seminggu ?", Tanya Sungmin sambil memasang evil smile milik Kyuhyun.

"Huh. Jangan meledekku Sungmin", kata Wookie kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Digembungkan pipinya sambil mem'pout'kan bibirnya imut.

Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat aksi ngambek Wookie lalu dicubit gemas kedua pipi milik Wookie.

"Ne.. Arraso.. Wookie Hwaiting !", kata Sungmin memberi semangat pada sahabatnya yang imut itu. Padahal ia tidak rela Wookie terluka gara-gara Yesung, tapi ia tidak ingin Wookie menjadi sedih karena tidak mau mendukung percintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Hehehehe.. Gomawo Minnie", kata Wookie manja sambil memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyuman manis miliknya.

"Sudah sana. Nanti Yesung keburu hilang. Aku tadi melihatnya langsung keluar begitu bel berbunyi", kata Sungmin sambil menepuk pundak Wookie.

"Umm.. Baiklah. Bye-bye Sungmin,, Kyu", kata Wookie sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangan ke arah sahabatnya.

Wookie berjalan mengelilingi seluruh penjuru sekolah untuk mencari Yesung. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Yesung berjalan di lapangan. Senyuman manis berkembang di wajah imutnya.

"Yesungie…", panggil Wookie dengan sura tenornya yang tinggi.

Yesung tetap tak bergeming. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Wookie.

"Yesungie !", teriak Wookie yang hampir menyusulnya. Tapi tetap tidak ada respon dari Yesung.

"YESUNGIEEEEEE", teriak Wookie yang suaranya sampai tujuh oktaf yang mau tidak mau membuat langkahnya berhenti.

Orang-orang yang sedari tadi sedang asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing sontak memandang ke arah mereka berdua. Sudah seminggu ini Wookie terkenal di kalangan murid-murid sekolahnya karena tindakannya yang tidak kenal lelah mengejar pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang sedingin es. Padahal para penggemar Yesung yang lain sudah menyerah begitu mengetahui sikap ketus Yesung.

Wookie tersenyum begitu Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Di hampirinya Yesung dan berdiri di samping namja tampan itu.

"Mau apa lagi ! Aku kan sudah menolakmu !", teriak Yesung tepat di hadapan wajah Wookie.

"Hehehhehehe", itulah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Wookie ketika Yesung membetaknya.

Sepertinya otak Wookie sudah tidak waras sekarang karena walau di bentak dan dimarahi oleh Yesung, ia tetap tersenyum senang seakan mendapatka hadiah yang luar biasa.

Di sodorkan kue kering buatanya yang tadi belum sempat diberikan kepada Yesung.

"Aish yeoja ini. Pokoknya aku tetap tidak bisa menerima kue buatanmu dan juga perasaanmu", kata Yesung frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

"Kenapa ? Padahal kamu belum pernah mencobanya ? Kenapa bisa tidak mau ? padahal kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku kan ?", Tanya Wookie bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak tertarik berhubungan dengan yeoja", kata Yesung sambil mendorong kotak kue kering yang disodorkan padanya.

"Sudah ya", lanjut Yesung dan hendak meninggalkan Wookie.

Wookie tampak berfikir, kemudian digaruk-garuknya tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa kamu HOMO ?", tanya Wookie polos.

Sontak membuat langkah Yesung tertahan dan matanya membulat sempurna. Hampir saja ia tersandung langkahnya sendiri begitu mendengar penuturan Wookie.

Orang-orang yang masih setia melihat drama percintaan mereka juga tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan Wookie, wajah mereka langsung seperti ini - o.0

Yesung berjalan ke arah Wookie dan membekap mulutnya. Ia lalu menghadiahi yeoja polos itu dengan sebuah jitakan indah di kepalanya.

Yesung kemudian meninggalkan Wookie dengan wajah kesal dan gerutuan dari mulutnya.

Sedangkan Wookie menangis bahagia karena menerima 'hadiah' dari Yesung. Di elus-elus kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Yesung yang sedang bad mood tingkat tinggi berjalan ke perpustakaan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kasar.

Dipilih secara acak buku yang terdapat di dalam rak dan dia langsung duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di dalam perpus.

"Dasar yeoja sialan. Darimana coba aku terlihat seperti namja homo. Aishh… otaknya benar-benar sudah tidak waras", gerutu Yesung sambil membolak-balik buku yang diambilnya tadi dengan kasar.

"Hey,, Kalau di pertukaan jangan berisik", kata namja yang sedang berdiri di samping Yesung. Di pukul pundak Yesung pelan oleh namja itu.

Yesung menoleh sebal ke arah namja yang memukulnya itu.

"Kau rupanya Kyu", kata Yesung sambil menengok sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun dan fokus kembali pada buku yang diambilnya.

Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Yesung.

"Yesung", panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ng", jawab Yesung tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia masih tetap setia melihat buku yang diambilnya.

"Yak Kim Yesung ! Aku memanggilmu !", teriak Kyuhyun yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran rendah.

"Kyu, Ini perpustakaan. Kau jangan berisik", omel Yesung.

"Ini kan salah mu juga Yesung. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku", desis Kyuhyun sebal.

"Aishh.. Kau ini. Baiklah kau ingin bilang apa ?", Tanya Yesung yang kini sudah menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ini tentang Wookie..", kata Kyuhyun yang memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa kau terus mengacuhkan Wookie sih. Aku jadi kena getahnya kan. Sungmin jadi marah-marah terus padaku katanya kau tidak pantas dicintai oleh Wookie", gerutu Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Lalu ?", Tanya Yesung cuek

"Aku ingin kamu sekali-kali menanggapinya. Aku juga kasihan melihatnya yang selalu mengejar namja kejam seperti mu. Ia terlihat seperti kelinci tersesat", kata Kyuhyun yang mencoba memasang tampang sedih.

"Bukannya itu hak ku mau mengacuhkannya apa tidak", balas Yesung yang masih tetap cuek.

"Yak Kim Yesung ! Kenapa kau begitu dingin sih. Kau tahu tidak,, popularitasmu sekarang menurun gara-gara kau terlalu kejam pada Wookie. Mereka merasa iba pada Wookie yang setiap hari terus dijahati olehmu", kata Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah Yesung.

"Hmm.. Bukannya bagus. Jadi tidak akan ada cewek-cewek yang berisik lagi", kata Yesung sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

PLAKKK

Kyuhyun mendaratkan jitakan mulus ke kepala besar Yesung.

"Dasar kau ini. Padahal banyak namja yang iri padamu. Kenapa kau malah menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu", kata Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan di samping Yesung. Di lipatnya kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan ke kelas karena sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir.

Begitu sampai di kelas mereka menuju kursi masing-masing. Yesung duduk di bangku pojok sebelah kanan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di bangku pojok sebelah kiri, dibelakang tempat duduk Sungmin.

"Kyu.. Kau lihat Wookie. Dia belum kembali. Padahal sebentar lagi songsaengnim akan masuk", Sungmin menengok ke belakang untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin sangat khawatir, pasalnya Wookie tak pernah telat masuk kelas.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan", jawab Kyuhyun asal sambil tersenyum nakal ke arah Sungmin. Di kedipkan sebelah matanya kearah yeojachingunya itu yang membuat wajah Sungmin merona merah.

"Sepertinya begitu Kyu", kata Sungmin tertunduk malu karena sikap jahil namjachingunya.

Tak lama kemudian songsaengnim masuk. Ia berdiri di papan tulis dan memberikan beberapa soal untuk segera dikerjakan oleh murid-muridnya.

Sampai akhir pelajaran dan jam sekolah selesai Wookie masih belum menampakan dirinya. Sungmin yang khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu lalu mengirim pesan ke Wookie.

'_Wookie,, kamu di mana ? Jam sekolah sudah berakhir ?_', Sungmin mengirim e-mail ke sahabatnya.

DRRRTTT

Tak selang berapa lama hp Sungmin bergetar. Dibukanya e-mail dari sahabatnya tersebut.

'_Aku tadi ada urusan penting Minnie. Umm.. Aku boleh minta tolong untuk membawakan tasku tidak. Jebal~~_', pinta Wookie pada Sungmin.

Segera diketik e-mail balasan dari Wookie.

'_Okey. Tapi nanti kamu ceritakan alasannya ya_', Sungmin lalu mengirim balasan e-mailnya.

'_Tentu. Saranghae Minnie~~_', balas Wookie.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil ketika membaca balasan e-mail dari Wookie. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengambil tas Wookie yang diletakkan di samping mejanya.

"Kajja kita pulang Kyu", ajak Sungmin sambil merangkul lengan Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Yesung langsung keluar kelas begitu jam pelajaran berakhir. Ia paling malas berlama-lama di sekolah.

Ia berjalan dengan sangat cool. Tasnya di sampirkan di pundak sebelah kanannya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Rambut hitamnya yang indah bergerak seirama dengan langkahnya. Wajahnya yang tampan tanpa ekspresi melengkapi keindahan dirinya. Semua mata mau tak mau akan memandang kagum padanya.

Namun sayang, begitu ia melewati halaman sekolah yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari gerbang, ketenanganya terusik oleh yeoja imut yang berteriak memanggil namanya dengan sangat keras. Dia tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yeoja yang meneriakan namanya karena ia sudah hapal dengan suara tenor yang selalu mengusik kehidupan damainya di sekolah.

"Yesungie.. Tunggu", kata yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Wookie.

Wookie lari terburu-buru agar bisa mengejar Yesung yang jauh di depannya.

"Yesungie ! Aku bilang tunggu ! Aku tadi membuatkanmu ciffon cake saat jam pelajaran ! Cobalah dulu !, teriak Wookie tanpa memperlambat larinya.

BRUKKKK

Namun naas bagi Wookie. Badanya tersungkur di tanah ketika ia tidak sengaja menyandung batu. Ciffon cake yang dibuatnya berceceran di atas tanah.

Saat itu halaman sekolah tengah ramai dengan para murid yang hendak pulang. Mereka tertawa pelan sambil memandang ke arah Wookie.

Wookie yang sangat malu hanya menunduk sambil menahan tangis. Ia terlampau malu untuk berdiri.

Tanpa diduga Yesung berjalan menghampiri Wookie yang masih tersungkur di atas tanah. Di sodorkan sebelah tangannya pada Wookie untuk membantu yeoja imut itu berdiri.

Wookie menerima uluran tangan Yesung sambil tertunduk malu. Cairan benih sudah menggenang di kedua matanya.

"Gomawo Yesungie", kata Wookie sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

Wookie menatap nanar ciffon cake yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah dengan mengorbankan jam pelajarannya. Ciffon cake itu sudah bercampur dengan debu, tak layak untuk dimakan.

SRETTTTT

Tiba-tiba Yesung memungut salah satu ciffon cake buatan Wookie yang terjatuh. Dimakannya ciffon cake tersebut yang sebelumnya dibersihkan dari debu yang menempel.

Wookie memandang tak percaya ke arah Yesung yang memakan ciffon cake buatannya yang sudah terjatuh di atas tanah. Ia sangat terkejut sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mematung di tempat sambil memandang Yesung.

"Gomawo", kata Yesung yang membuyarkan lamunan Wookie.

Yesung membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Wookie. Namun sebelah tangannya melambai ke arah Wookie seakan berakat –bye-.

"Yesungie", kata Wookie pelan yang masih belum percaya. Begitu punggung Yesung sudah tidak terlihat, terkembang senyuman bahagia menghiasi wajahnya.

Sungmin yang sudah tiba di halaman sekolah melihat Wookie yang masih berdiri sambil memegangi pipinya dengan wajah bahagia, segera menghampiri yeoja imut tersebut.

"Wookie.. Kenapa wajahmu kotor begini ? Seragamnu juga kotor ?", Tanya Sungmin sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di wajah Wookie.

Sedetik kemudian Wookie langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan rona bahagia di wajahnya.

"Minnie~~ Aku sangat bahagia~~ Matipun aku rela", kata Wookie sambil jingkrak-jingkrakkan, masih dengan memeluk Sungmin.

"Waeyo Wookie ? Ada hal yang menyenangkan kah ?", Tanya Sungmin sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Wookie, mencoba melihat wajah sahabatnya itu. Wookie menganggukan kepalanya senang.

"Un.. Ternyata Yesung itu memang namja yang baik. Tidak salah aku jatuh cinta padanya", kata Wookie sambil memeluk tasnya yang diberikan oleh Sungmin.

"Aku turut bahagia Wookie", kata Sungmin tersenyum senang melihat temannya yang tengah bahagia itu.

.

.

Besoknya Wookie memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang sangat ceria. Ia menyusuri setiap penjuru kelas untuk mencari namja pujaan hatinya.

Senyum manisnya terkembang begitu melihat Yesung sedang asyik membaca di kursinya. Dihampiri namja tersebut oleh Wookie.

"Yesungie~~", panggil Wookie manja.

'Ugh.. Yeoja berisik ini lagi', keluh Yesung dalam hati. Dengan terpaksa dialihkan pandangannya dari buku ke Wookie.

"Apalagi sekarang ?", Tanya Yesung yang sudah pasrah dengan sikap Wookie.

"Ngg.. Ini.. Aku ingin kamu mencobanya. Apa ukurannya sudah pas", kata Wookie sambil menyerahkan kantung besar ke arah Yesung.

Diambilnya bungkusan itu dan dibuka dalamnya oleh Yesung.

"Sweater ?", Tanya Yesung heran. Wookie langsung menjawab dengan anggukan penuh semangat

"Ne.. Rencananya aku akan membuatkan sweater untuk mu. Hehehehhe", kata Wookie sambil cengengesan.

"Kamu pikir sekarang musim apa. Sekarang ini musim panas tahu", bentak Yesung.

"Habis.. habis.. Aku kan belum begitu mahir. Pasti nanti jadinya lama", kata Wookie sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Diketuk-ketukkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Haaaahhhhh", Yesung menghela pasrah dengan tingkah Wookie.

Diambil kembali sweater rajutannya yang belum jadi dari tangan Yesung. Di cobakannya sweater tersebut ke badan Yesung.

"Ahh… Syukurlah cocok. Kata Sungmin warna ini merupakan warna favorite Yesung. Umm.. Sungmin juga suka warna ini", kata Wookie yang masih ceria.

Yesung memandang Wookie dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Rencananya aku akan membuat sepasang. Kamu mau kan memakainya ?", Tanya Wookie dengan pandangan puppy eyesnya.

"Tidak perlu", kata Yesung yang tertunduk pasrah.

.

.

Istirahat siang Wookie dan Sungmin ke ruang guru. Mereka diminta songsaengnim untuk merapikan data kelas mereka berhubung mereka yang bertugas piket sekarang.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung sekarang sedang berada di kantin. Kyuhyun mengajak Yesung untuk makan bersama karena ia tidak tahan jika disuruh menunggu lama oleh Sungmin. Cacing di perutnya berontak minta dikasih makan dengan segera.

"Arrghh… Sialan.. Gara-gara kemarin aku menolongnya. Dia jadi semakin menempel padaku", erang Yesung frustasi. Diacak-acaknya rambut hitam miliknya.

"Kasihan sekali Wookie. Padahal dia begitu perhatian padamu", kata Kyuhyun sambil meminum milk shake pesanannya.

"Dia sangat menyukaimu. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk jadian dengannya. Padahal punya pacar itu enak loh", lanjut Kyuhyun yang sudah meminum habis milk shakenya.

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah sebal atas penuturan asal sahabatnya itu.

KRINGGGGG

Jam istirahat telah usai. Mereka berempat kembali ke kalas.

Hari ini ada pertukaran tempat duduk. Mereka diharuskan mengambil kertas yang dimasukkan ke dalam kotak.

Sungmin yang merupakan ketua kelas berencana menempatkan Wookie di sebelah Yesung.

"Yesungie~ Kita bersebelahan. Mohon bantuannya", kata Wookie sambil menunjukkan nomor bangkunya.

"Selamat berjuang Wookie", teriak Sungmin yang berdiri di depan kelas dan langsung di lempar deathglare oleh Yesung.

Yesung memandang ke arah Wookie dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian menghela napas dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kenapa kamu begitu inginnya menjadi pacarku ? Kalau pacaran denganku tidak akan ada hal yang menyenangkan", kata Yesung yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu ? Padahalkan belum dicoba. Apa… Sebegitu bencinya kah padaku ?", kata Wookie lirih. Ia tertunduk sedih begitu mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hmm.. Baiklah kita coba untuk berpacaran", kata Yesung yang memandang wajah Wookie.

"Ehh ?", Wookie sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Yesung. Ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Yesung.

"Be..benarkah kita pacaran?", Tanya Wookie tidak percaya.

"Iya", jawab Yesung singkat.

"Yeiii", seketika itu juga Wookie loncat-loncat dengan tangan ke atas, menandakan ia sangat senang.

Setelah Yesung menyetujui permintaan Wookie maka mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ketika jam pelajaran telah usai, Yesung langsung membereskan buku-bukan dan memasukkan ke dalam tas. Setelah itu, ia melangkah keluar kelas.

Wookie membututi di belakang Yesung. Wookie terus mengikuti ke manapun Yesung pergi.

Karena jengah dibuntuti oleh Wookie, Yesung akhirnya memarahi Wookie.

"Kita memang sudah pacaran. Tapi apa kamu harus selalu mengikuti ku ?", omel Yesung padaWookie.

"Tapi kan..", kata Wookie tertunduk sedih.

Yesung berbalik dan jalan kembali. Wookie yang melihatnya otomatis bergerak mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Wookie mencoba berjalan lebih dekat dengan Yesung. Setelah itu, ia memegang seragam belakang Yesung.

Yesung hanya menghela napas pasrah. Percuma marah pada Wookie karena mungkin tidak akan ditanggapi oleh Wookie.

Wookie berubah jadi ceria begitu merasa tidak ada penolakan dari Yesung. Ia berjalan sambil terus memegang seragam belakang Yesung.

.

.

Hari kedua Wookie duduk di sebelah Yesung. Ia terus bercerita panjang lebar pada Yesung. Yesung hanya menanggapi Wookie sekedarnya.

Ketika ia tengah asyik bercerita, ia menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Arah pandangan Yesung sedari tadi hanya focus ke satu arah. Diikuti arah pandangan Yesung olehnya. Dan betapa kagetnya begitu melihat objek yang dilihat Yesung.

Objek pandangan Yesung adalah Sungmin, sahabatnya. Yesung memandang Sungmin dengan raut sedih dan terluka namun terlihat cinta di tatapannya.

NYUTTT

Hati Wookie bagai teriris-iris pisau begitu mengetahui bahwa selama ini Yesung mencintai Sungmin. Hatinya hancur seketika. Tanpa di perintah air mata telah menetes dari kedua matanya.

Ditundukkan wajahnya sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Suara isakan terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

Yesung yang menyadari ada suara isakan dari sebelahnya. Langsung menoleh ke arah Wookie. Ia kaget ternyata Wookie sudah berurai air mata. Di ulurkan tangan kecilnya ke arah pipi Wookie. Namun segera di tepiskan tangan Yesung dengan kasar.

Yesung mematung karena shock. Ia tidak menyangka Wookie akan bersikap kasar pada dirinya.

Sungmin yang tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Wookie, terlihat sangat kaget. Ia buru-buru menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Wookie heh?", Tanya Sungmin dengan nada marah.

Sungmin hendak memeluk Wookie. Namun Wookie menepis tangan Sungmin dengan kasar. Di raihnya tasnya yang berada di samping meja. Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan berurai air mata.

Ia sangat sakit hati mengetahui bahwa selama ini yang dicintai Yesung adalah Sungmin. Alasannya menolaknya selama ini adalah karena Sungmin. Walau Sungmin tidak bersalah tetap saja ia benci pada Sungmin.

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak kejadian itu Wookie tidak masuk sekolah. Sungmin mencoba menelepon Wookie, tapi tidak diangkat oleh Wookie. Padahal sebentar lagi ujian akan dimulai tapi Wookie tetap enggan pergi ke sekolah.

Setelah ummanya berceramah panjang lebar alias marah-marah pada Wookie karena membolos sekolah selama beberapa hari, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Wookie berangkat juga.

Wajahnya terlihat lusuh dan tidak memiliki semangat, padahal selama ini Wookie dikenal dengan yeoja yang ceria dan penuh semangat.

Ketika baru beberapa meter keluar dari rumahnya, ia melihat sosok namja yang paling dirindukan sekaligus yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya. Namja itu adalah Yesung.

Yesung tengah berdiri menunggu Wookie. Ia menunggu di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari rumah Wookie.

Wookie yang masih sakit hati berusaha tidak memperdulikan Yesung. Ia berjalan terus tanpa menoleh ke arah Yesung yang tengah berdiri menuggunya.

"Yak ! Kenapa kau acuh padaku ! Kau tidak lihat aku menunggumu dari tadi!", omel Yesung yang kesal gara-gara di acuhkan.

"Mau apa kau kemari ?", Tanya Wookie ketus.

Yesung berjalan menghampiri Wookie. Dilemparkan senyuman menawannya ke arah Wookie. Wookie sempat merona melihat senyuman Yesung.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk. Sungmin memarahiku, katanya gara-gara aku kamu sampai tidak masuk", keluh Yesung yang sudah berjalan di sebelah Yesung.

Wookie tiba-tiba berhenti dan memandang Yesung dalam.

"Pasti berat untukmu melihat Sungmin jadian dengan Kyu. Kamu harus terus menahan perasaanmu ketika melihat mereka bermesraan", lirih Wookie dengan raut wajah yang sangat sedih. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan tangis.

"Ternyata kau mengetahuinya juga", kata Yesung dengan senyuman getir.

Wookie merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu yang lembut dari dalam tasnya. Dia menghampiri Yesung dan melilihatkan benda itu dileher Yesung yang ternyata adalah sebuah syal berwarna biru.

"Ini untukmu. Ternyata aku hanya bisa membuatnya menjadi syal", kata Wookie sambil tersenyum pilu.

"Aku tidak akan mengusik kehidupanmu mulai sekarang. Lupakanlah pernyataan cintaku padamu. Anggap aku tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupanmu", kata Wookie lirih, kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Yesung mengelus syal pemberian Wookie. Entah mengapa ada perasaan hangat di dalamnya. Hatinya tiba-tiba seperti tertusuk begitu Wookie mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan mendekatinya lagi. Tidak ada perasaan lega di sana yang ada hanya perasaan sesak yang sulit dijelaskan. Ia makin mempererat syal pemberian Wookie di leher putihnya.

Wookie berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Ia telah bertekad akan melupakan Yesung walau akan terasa sulit karena ia terlanjut jatuh cinta pada namja tampan berkepala besar itu.

"Pagi", sapa Wookie pada temannya begitu tiba di kelas.

Sungmin yang melihat kehadiran Wookie langsung menghampiri yeoja imut itu, tanpa memperdulikan namjachingunya yang merenggut BT.

"Wookie.. Kau tidak apa-apa ? Kenapa kau tidak masuk selama beberapa hari ? Apa kau sudah belajar untuk ujian hari ini ?", Tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi sambil memegang pundak Wookie khawatir.

"Ne. Aku tidak apa-apa", kata Wookie sambil melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari bahunya. Dia tidak ingin memandang wajah sahabatnya sekarang. Mungkin setelah luka hatinya sembuh, ia akan kembali seperti sediakala.

Sungmin memandang heran ke arah Wookie. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Wookie. Tapi diurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lagi, ia ingin menunggu mood Wookie kembali dulu.

"Ini Wookie catatan untukmu. Aku yakin kamu pasti belum belajar", kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Diambil kertas pemberian Sungmin dengan enggan. Tanpa memandang wajah Sungmin ia mengucapkan, "Gomawo", lalu beranjak ke kursinya. Dimasukan kertas tersebut ke dalam saku roknya tanpa melihatnya terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin mendesah kecewa dengan sikap sahabatnya itu. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan ke kursinya. Terlihat raut sedih di wajah manisnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya bersikap dingin padanya.

Tak lama kemudian Yesung datang. Ia berjalan ke bangkunya sambil memandangi Wookie. Yeoja imut itu bahkan tak mau memandang wajahnya sekarang. Yesung merasa kehilangan dengan keceriaan Wookie. Mungkin ia terlambat baru mengetahui perasaannya sekarang.

Songsaengnim datang dengan membawa lembar soal dan langsung dibagikan ke semua siswa dalam kelas itu.

Wookie yang sama sekali belum belajar, memandang soal di hadapannya dengan wajah frustasi. Keringat dingin keluar dari keningnya. Kepalanya terasa berat karena ia habis begadang menyelesaikan syal untuk Yesung.

Dia merogoh kantong roknya untuk mengambil saputangan. Tapi tanpa sengaja kertas catatan yang diberikan Sungmin jatuh ke lantai. Ia sangat takut jika songsaengnim melihatnya karena begitu ketahuan ia akan segera dikeluarkan apa pun alasannya.

Ketika songsaengnim berjalan ke arahnya, Wookie tampak sangat pucat, ia sudah pasrah dengan apa pun yang terjadi. Yesung yang melihat kepanikan Wookie, sengaja menyenggol tempat pensilnya yang menyebabkan semua isinya berhamburan ke luar.

"Mianhae songsaengnim, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya", kata Yesung sambil memungut isi dalam tempat pensilnya.

"Baiklah segera ambil dan jangan buat kegaduhan", kata songsaengnim yang berbalik arah menjauhi mereka.

Yesung tidak mensia-siakan kesempatan ini. Ia langsung mengambil kertas yang di jatuhkan oleh Wookie. Setelah itu ia langsung mengerjakan soal ujian kembali.

Wookie memandang heran ke arah Yesung. Mengapa namja itu mau membantunya. Tapi walau bagaimana pun ia harus berterima kasih padanya karena ia bisa bebas dari hukuman.

"Ujian selesai. Kumpulkan soal dan lembar jawaban di depan", kata songsaengnim mengintrupsi kesibukan siswanya.

Para siswa dengan pasrah mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka. Mereka sangat hopless dengan mata pelajaran kali ini. Begitu juga Wookie, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena larut dalam kesedihan sampai lupa belajar.

"Arggghhhhh", keluh Wookie kesal. Diacak-acaknya rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Setelah sadar dari frustasinya, ia menengok ke samping, tempat Yesung berada. Tapi sayangnya namja tampan itu sudah keluar kelas dari tadi.

Ia keluar kelas bermaksud untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan Yesung tadi. Ia mencari Yesung ke setiap penjuru kelas, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Kamu melihat Yesung tidak ?", Tanya Wookie pada salah satu teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan bertemu di koridor sekolah.

"Tadi sepertinya ia naik ke atap sekolah", jawab teman Wookie.

"Oh,, Okey.. Gomawo", kata Wookie.

Ia segera berlari kecil menuju atap sekolah. Ia membuka pintu atas sekolah dengan perlahan. Kepalanya menyembul dari celah kecil pintu tersebut. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok Yesung. Matanya terhenti ketika melihat namja itu sedang tidur dengan posisi duduk. Kedua tangannya disilangkan ke belakang kepalanya sebagai sandaran. Sebelah kakinya ditekuk.

Wookie berjalan perlahan ke arah Yesung. Ia tidak mau mengagetkan Yesung dengan kehadirannya.

Tapi begitu Wookie sampai di sampingnya persis, Yesung langsung membuka matanya. Pendengaran Yesung cukup tajam sehingga ia bisa mendengar derap kaki seseorang yang mendekatinya.

"Ngg.. Aku.. Bermaksud mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi", kata Wookie gugup sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Ia tidak berani menatap Yesung jadi ia hanya menunduk ketika mengucapkan terimakasih.

Tapi tak ada respon dari Yesung. Suasana diantara mereka masih hening.

"Itu saja yang ingin ku katakan", lanjut Wookie sambil berbalik. Ketika ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Yesung.

Yesung menarik tubuh Wookie ke dalam pelukkannya. Wookie yang shock tidak bisa mengelak dari pelukkan Yesung. Yesung yang tidak melihat penolakkan Wookie makin mempererat pelukannya.

Wookie yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya tersentak kaget dengan mata yang nyaris keluar. Di dorong tubuh Yesung menjauhinya. Yesung yang tidak terima denga perlakuan Wookie memasang tampang bingung seakan berkata –waeyo-.

"Mianhae. Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi. Aku juga sudah melupakanmu", tolak Wookie dengan wajah tertunduk ke bawah dengan menahan sedih. Ia tidak tahan dengan sikap Yesung barusan. Hal itu akan mempersulit Wookie untuk melupakannya.

Yesung yang tidak terima dengan penolakan Wookie, menarik kembali yeoja imut itu mendekati dirinya. Wajah Wookie di dekatkan dengan wajahnya dan kemudian Yesung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Wookie yang terlihat kissable itu.

Dilumat pelan bibir Wookie tanpa nafsu. Yesung memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap inci bibir Wookie.

Wookie yang terbelak kaget otomatis mendorong tubuh Yesung kembali namun kali ini sedikit keras sehingga membuat Yesung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kenapa Yesungie ? Kenapa ?", Tanya Wookie dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di matanya.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua Kim Yesung", lirih Wookie. Cairan bening sekarang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

Yesung yang melihat Wookie sudah menangis segera menghampiri yeoja itu. Dipeluknya Wookie dengan sayang, kemudian ia menghapus air mata Wookie dengan tangannya yang kecil.

"Mianhae.. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku…", Yesung menggantung perkataannya sambil memandang mata Wookie dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu. Walau sudah terlambat namun aku ingin mengungkapkannya padamu. Aku tidak ingin menyesal kembali", kata Yesung sambil membingkai wajah Wookie dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jinjja ?", Tanya Wookie tidak percaya. Air mata masih menegalir dari matanya.

"Ne.. Saranghae Kim Ryeowook. Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku ?", Tanya Yesung lembut. Matanya memancar keteduhan yang membuat Wookie percaya pada perkataannya.

"Nado Yesungie. Baru kali ini kamu menyebut namaku", kata Wookie dengan senyuman manisnya. Wajahnya merona mereah.

"Aku akan terus memanggil namamu kalau kau mau", kata Yesung. Ia lalu mengecup kedua mata Wookie dan menjilat sisa air mata dari sudut mata Wookie.

Yesung memandang Wookie dalam dan membawa wajahnya mendekati wajah Wookie.

Wookie yang menyadari wajah Yesung semakin dekat, reflex ia menutup kedua matanya. Dengan sigap Yesung memegang kedua pipi Wookie dan semakin medekatkan wajahnya.

Ditekan bibirnya ke bibir Wookie. Dilumatnya dengan lembut bibir bawah Wookie. Ia menjilati bibir mungil itu dengan perlahan. Lalu melumatnya kembali.

Makin lama ciuman Yesung semakin panas. Tangan yang tadinya ada di pipi Wookie kini beralih memegang punggung Wookie.

Dilumat dengan kasar kedua bibir Wookie yang menyebabkan bibir Wookie bengkak dan memerah. Yesung mengigit bibir bawah Wookie untuk meminta akses ke dalam. Wookie mengerang kesakitan ketika Yesung menggigit bibi bawahnya. Reflex ia membuka mulutnya, hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Yesung. Dimasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Wookie.

Ia mengabsen setiap inci benda-benda yang ada di dalam mulut Wookie. Wookie tanpa sadar mengerang nikmat dengan perlakuan Yesung yang membuat Yesung makin memperliar ciumannya. Yesung mengajak Wookie untuk bertarung lidah dan disetujui oleh Wookie.

Wookie yang mulai memanas makin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan mengalungkan lengannya di tengkuk Yesung. Mereka saling bertarung lidah dan bertukar saliva. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kegiatan mereka kecuali kebutuhan oksigen yang mengharuskan melepaskan tautan mereka.

Wookie mendorong tubuh Yesung pelan. Wajah Wookie sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Bibirnya yang habis dilumat oleh Yesung tampak bengkak dan memerah. Sisa saliva masih tersisa di sudut bibir mungilnya. Wookie terlihat sangat seksi sekarang membuat Yesung tersenyum mesum ke arahnya.

Didekatkan kembali wajahnya ke wajah Wookie. Dijilati sisa saliva di sudut bibir Wookie dengan seduktif. Wookie yang merasa ada tanda bahaya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yesung.

Yesung terlihat kecewa dengan penolakan Wookie. Dipasangnya wajah cemberut yang membuatkan terlihat sangat imut. Wookie yang tidak tega lantas mengelus sayang pipi chubby Yesung.

"Kita balik ke kelas yuk. Sepertinya ujian selanjutnya akan dimulai", ajak Wookie pada Yesung. Dirangkulnya lengan Yesung dengan mesra.

Mau tak mau Yesung mengikuti kemauan Wookie karena ini juga menyangkut masa depannya. Kalau ia tidak ikut ujian maka ia tidak akan bisa naik kelas.

Diliriknya wajah Wookie yang masih merona merah.

'Cantik', batin Yesung. Ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Wookie dan chuu~~ Yesung menciup pipi tirus Wookie dan kemudian mengesek-gesekkan hidungnya di pipi Wookie. Wookie terkekeh geli dengan tingkah Yesung.

Begitu sampai di kelas, mereka mendapat pandangan tak percaya dari seluruh teman sekelasnya karena biasanya Wookie yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Yesung dan Yesung yang selalu cuek dengan kehadiran Wookie kini tengah terbalik. Yesung merangkul mesra pinggul Wookie sambil sesekali diciumnya puncuk kepala Wookie.

Sungmin terlihat senang dengan perkembangan cinta Wookie langsung menghampiri kedua sejoli yang sedang kasmaran itu.

"Selamat Wookie-ah. Akhirnya kalian bisa saling mencintai", ucap Sungmin tulus. Ia sangat senang sahabatnya tengah mendapatkan kebahagian.

"Gomawo Minnie", kata Wookie yang langsung berhamburan ke pelukan Sungmin.

"Mianhae karena beberapa hari ini aku bersikap kasar padamu", kata Wookie penuh penyesalan. Cairan bening kembali keluar dari sudut matanya.

"It's Okey Wookie. Kamu kan sahabatku. Sudah jangan menangis lagi", kata Sungmin yang membingkai wajah Wookie dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jeongmal gomawo Minnie. Aku sangat senang memiliki sahabat sepertimu", kata Wookie yang kembali memeluk Sungmin.

"Ssstt.. Jangan menangis lagi Wookie", kata Sungmin yang mengelus-elus punggung Wookie sayang. Lalu ditarik wajah Wookie dan menghapus air mata dari wajah imutnya. Di belai sayang pipi tirus Wookie.

Sedangkan kedua namja yang melihat kemesraan Wookie dan Sungmin terlihat kesal dan iri. Ditekuknya bibir seksi mereka menandakan mereka sedang melakukan aksi ngambek.

SREETTTT

Ditarik yeojachingu masing-masing yang masih saling berpelukan. Yesung memeluk Wookie dari belakang dengan sikap possesive. Begitu pula Kyuhyun, ia langsung manarik Sungmin dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir yeoja bergigi kelinci tersebut.

Sungmin dan Wookie saling bertatapan dan kemudian tertawa. Wookie sangat bahagia sekarang, ia bisa mendapatkan orang yang paling dicintainya tanpa harus merusak persahabatannya dengan Sungmin. Ia berjanji akan menjaga keduanya, baik cinta maupun persahabatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong reader \(^0^)/**

**Ini ff kedua Ryeo,, Kyaaa senang na~~**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari manga jadul yg Ryeo baca.. Cerita na bagus~~**

**Gomawo buat para reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk bc ff abal ini.**

**Ryeo merasa ff ini alur na sedikit membosankan dan kurang menarik. T_T**

**Mianhae buat kekurangan Ryeo dlm membuat ff ini _(_ _)_**

**Buat para reader jangan lupa review ya *wink (v'), biar Ryeo tahu di mana yg masih kurang…**

**~Saranghae~**


End file.
